


Rebirth Complete

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rebels have delivered on a new Suit, so that Anakin can move past Vader. And he learns something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth Complete

Gray plastoid panels overlaid on a darker gray fabric made a distinctly different look on one hand. The mask and helmet were smoother, closer to human lines, which he appreciated. The breathing apparatus was quieter, and when Anakin had spoken, his voice was almost his own.

The emotions roiling through him were potent, part relief and part rage, to be forced into yet another new pattern. On one side, Padmé watched him take it all in, her reflection calm and composed, though her eyes held hope. On the other… Obi-Wan was there, pale and far from serene. That always struck Anakin, as he'd come to understand Obi-Wan carried guilt, both for Anakin's Fall and for leaving him so crippled.

He'd been in their care for over six months, and he could shield himself fully inside the Force now. Obi-Wan had spent many meditations with him, undoing the web of deceit in his mind from all the years as the Chancellor's puppet. There had been several explosions as Anakin came to understand that he had been groomed and prepped almost from the victory on Naboo to be Palpatine's vassal.

"It feels… better," he finally said. They had not eliminated his need for constant pain management, but it was far less than it had been. Obi-Wan had spent much of their meditations on adding Force energy to the healing Anakin would attempt, an almost desperate push for atonement.

Anakin still did not know what to make of his former teacher, his friend, his enemy… and therefore focused more on his wife. She nodded at him, then came to stand in front of him, using her eyes on him, instead of the reflection to inspect him.

"Far more approachable, and it looks more flexible." She rested her hand along the planes of the mask. "I think it is time to move on to the next step of your rehabilitation, Anakin. Training, intensive, to be able to fully use your lightsaber and abilities in the new suit."

"Quite the general now, wife," he said, even as he knew she was right.

"No, Obi-Wan is my general. I plan," she corrected, "and he implements it."

"Then what, Padmé, is your plan for me, for this rehabilitation?" Anakin pressed, clamping off the jealousy for that possessive, for the easy way she spoke of Obi-Wan. 

"We will go to Tatooine… it is necessary!" she said as he began to protest. "And you will redesign your lightsaber, then begin to train on how to work with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka again. If we are to attack the Emperor, it will take all of us, at our peak skills."

"You will not —"

"Anakin," she said, with steel in her voice. "I trust in all three of you to be the best with lightsabers, to handle him… but sometimes a blaster does have its place. Against a distracted Force user, I find them very effective." That had been a hard lesson to learn, as some Force sensitives they had come across had gone too insane when the Force cried out with the death of so many Jedi. Obi-Wan had not been able to bring many of them back to themselves, leading to intense fights that Padmé had ended more than once.

"Why Tatooine?" he shot back, abandoning that protest for now.

"Because Ahsoka is there." Padmé hesitated a heartbeat, and Obi-Wan almost interceded. "And I miss our children," she finished, eyes locked on the lenses of the mask.


End file.
